dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Bears
Golden Bears are bear-like creatures found in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. They are based on the Three Bears from the British fairy tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Appearance Golden Bears appear very much like real bears, except they are made from metal and machinery. They have a golden sheen to them - either from being made of solid gold or being coated in it. The bears tend to differ from each other in size and wear, but are otherwise identical and difficult to differentiate from each other. Field Notes There are three Golden Bears in total, coinciding with the three bears from the original Goldilocks tale and also coordinating with the three Silver Stags used by Valla to fake a war between Olesia and Barsia. Unlike the Stags, the three Golden Bears differ in size somewhat, in order to mirror the Mama Bear, Papa Bear and Baby Bear from the story. Unfortunately, unless the three bears are beside each other, the size difference (and therefore, the identity of each bear) is hard to determine in most cases. Papa Bear Papa Bear is the largest of the three Golden Bears. He also seems to have the least amount of wear and tear on his chassis and limbs. Judging from the lack of damage seen on the Golden Bear that attacks Jack, it is likely this bear is Papa Bear. Papa Bear is also one of the two bears seen with Valla at the end of the game, likely the one on the right - which seems slightly larger and less damaged. Mama Bear Mama Bear is the "middle" bear in terms of size. She stands perfectly between the heights of Papa Bear and Baby Bear. Likewise, her level of wear and tear seems to be between the two, as well. Mama Bear seems to only be encountered during Valla's speech and the final showdown with the Automaton Queen, where she can be seen standing on the left side of the screen. Baby Bear Baby Bear is the smallest and most docile of the three Golden Bears. He also sports the most wear and tear - possibly because his more docile nature has left him more susceptible to being damaged in fights. Judging from his size and wear, Baby Bear is the Golden Bear that is seen accompanying the Sentry in the beginning portion of the game. He is also the Golden Bear seen lying at the feet of the throne in King Boris's tomb. How he got there is a mystery - though it's likely he fell in through the hole in the roof of the tomb, where light is streaming in. Despite his seemingly disabled form being found there, and the lack of him in the ending videos and scenes, Baby Bear is depicted as one of the three bear heads in the puzzle used to defeat Queen Valla. This is likely an oversight, as the three creatures we face off against are Mama Bear, Papa Bear and Valla, not Mama Bear, Papa Bear and Baby Bear. Origins All three Golden Bears were designed and made by Sir Ewan Warwick. There is evidence that he was working on the design for the Three Bears while he was living in Montafleur and working for Baron Hubert de Montafleur. This would put their creation somewhere between the creation of Queen Valla and Ewan's relocation to Barsia. Their design seems to be based on the Kingdom of Barsia's association with bears - although it seems that Princess Leda did have some kind of encounter with three bears that, likely influenced the sizes and number of the bears Ewan made. Powers and Abilities * Great Strength: '''Being made out of metal increases their strength and stamina. * '''Impervious to Harm: Their solid gold exterior makes it hard for normal weapons to harm them at all. Relationships * Ewan the Craftsman (creator) * Sentry (trainer) Galleries Screenshots= QoS sneak peek2.png gfs-bear-roar.jpg|A Bear Pops Out Gfs-sentry-first-look.jpg|"Whoa, Boy." Gfs-sentry-big.jpg|The Sentry and a Golden Bear gfs-gold-bear-eyeglow.jpg|Bear's Eyes Glowing Gfs-sentry-bear-lake.jpg|Bear and Sentry by the Lake gfs-jack-bear.jpg|A Bear Threatening Jack Jack-faces-bear.jpg|Roaring at Jack gold-bear-attacking.jpg|Steaming Mad Bear gold-beta-bear-sparks.jpg|The Bear Shoots Sparks bear-breaks-down.jpg|The Bear Breaks Down gfs-disabled-bear.jpg|The Disabled Bear gfs-poor-bear.jpg|Broken Down Bear gold-bears-emerging.jpg|Golden Bears Emerging Leda-during-speech.jpg|Leda Leaning on Baby Bear Speech-bears-arise.jpg|Goldilocks and the Three Bears gfs-gold-bear-tomb.jpg|Bear in King Boris's Tomb Gfs-half-gold-robo-valla-and-bears.jpg|With Valla at the Final Showdown |-|Concept art= BenevolentGuardian ConceptArt.JPG |-|Other Images= DP9 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Papa Bear Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Papa Bear Wallpaper gfs-final-battle-puzzle-trinket.jpg|Three Bears in Final Puzzle inner-workings-golden-bear.jpg|Inner Workings of Bear complete-gold-bear-heart.jpg|Golden Bear Heart gfs-bear-heart-manual.jpg|Bear Mechanical Manual Category:Bestiary Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Automatons